Pidgey
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is brown in color, with a cream-colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share the same color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is fairly nondescript, particularly compared to its evolutions, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. It resembles other small flying-type Pokémon, such as Starly, Taillow, and Spearow. However, due to the fact that this Pokémon tend to be unique to a region, with the exception of Spearow, it is likely that they are a result of convergent evolution. Natural abilities When on the ground, Pidgey flaps its wings to kick up sand and dust that blinds its opponents. It has an excellent sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. These skills enable it to be easily trained to deliver messages. Pidgey are shown to be prey for Pokémon such as Meowth. Their eggs are often the victim of hungry Ekans. Evolution Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto starting at level 18, and from Pidgeotto, evolves into Pidgeot starting at level 36. Game info Locations Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Pidgey |Snap = Beach |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Endless Level 14, Endless Level 33, Forever Level 14, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Tiny Woods (1F-3F), Howling Forest (9F-13F) |PMD2 = Concealed Ruins (B1F-B9F), World Abyss (B1F-B15F) |Rumble = Cold Meadow}} Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= , Skarmory, Swallow, Taillow, Wingull, Togekiss, Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Woobat, Swoobat, Sigilyph, Ducklett, Swanna, Rufflet, Braviary, Noibat, Noivern|75|95|20|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} , Swellow , Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Ducklett, Swanna, Rufflet, Braviary, Talonflame|120|100|15|Flying|Physical|Cool|6|0}} |-| Generation V= , Pelipper , Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Woobat, Swoobat, Sigilyph|55|95|25|Flying|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbspr = RB 016 front.png |yspr = Y 016 front.png |grnspr = GR 016 front.png |Iback =PidgeyGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 016 front.png |gldsprs =PidgeyShiny_Gold.png |slvspr = S 016 front.png |slvsprs =PidgeyShiny_Silver.png |cryspr = C 016 front.gif |crysprs = C 016 front S.gif |IIback =PidgeyGenII_Back.png |IIbacks =ShinyPidgey_Back.png |rbysapspr = RS 016 front.png |rbysapsprs = Pidgey(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 016 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Pidgey(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 016 front.png |frlgsprs = Pidgey(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Pidgey Back III.png |IIIbacks = Pidgey Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 016 front.png |dpsprs = Pidgey Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 016 front.png |ptsprs = Pidgey Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 016 front.png |hgsssprs = Pidgey Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Pidgey Back IV.png |IVbacks = Pidgey Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Pidgey BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Pidgey BW.gif |b2w2spr = Pidgey BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Pidgey BW.gif |Vback = Pidgey BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Pidgey BW Back.gif |xyspr = Pidgey XY.gif |xysprs = Pidgey Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Pidgey XY.gif |orassprs = Pidgey Shiny XY.gif |VIback = PidgeyBack XY.gif |VIbacks = PidgeyBacks XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Pidgey often appear in the anime series. They debuted in the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You!, where Ash Ketchum had attempted to catch one without Pikachu's help. He later mistook a Spearow for a Pidgey, which caused a flock of Spearow to chase after him. Pidgey later appeared as the main Pokémon in Fly Me to the Moon, where Ash and friends find an island of fat Pidgey that could not fly. * Pidgey (IL001) * Orville * Casey's Pidgey * Ken * Malachi's grandfather's Pidgey * Professor Oak's Pidgey * Pidgey (AG179) Trivia * Pidgey are often seen flying in small flocks in the anime. * Pidgey is the first Pokémon in the National Pokédex order to have 2 abilities. * Pidgey is the first -type Pokémon in the National Pokédex. * Pidgey was officially going to be named "Pidge". * Pidgey has the same cry as Jigglypuff, except Pidgey's cry is a little lower and quicker. * Pidgey has the shortest cry of all Pokémon. Origins Pidgey appears to be based on a pigeon. However, it also has similarities with finches. Name in other languages * Japanese: ポッポ (Poppo in Romaji) from the Japanese onomatopoeic word poppo (ぽっぽ) which means coo. * English: The name "Pidgey" is a play on the word "pigeon", the name of a common bird. * French: "Roucool" is a pun using the words "roucouler" ''(to coo) and "''cool" (cool). Gallery 016Pidgey_OS_anime.png 016Pidgey_OS_anime_2.png 016Pidgey_OS_anime_3.png 016Pidgey_AG_anime.png 016Pidgey_Dream.png 016Pidgey_Pokemon_Stadium.png 016Pidgey Pokémon HOME.png Pidgey-GO.png Pidgey GO Shiny.png ca:Pidgey pl:Pidgey ru:Пиджи uk:Піджей de:Taubsi fr:Roucool Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon